Wolfgang
|-|Wolfgang= |-|Dark Wolfgang= Summary Wolfgang wasn’t always a werewolf. He was once a handsome, brilliant musician set to marry a beautiful princess. Before the wedding, he planned to unveil his ultimate symphony to the greatest music aficionados in Skylands, convinced they would love it and instantly hail him as the best composer of all time. But they didn’t. They hated it – and even worse, it actually physically hurt when heard. Turns out Wolfgang had unintentionally discovered the musical note for pain. Being shunned like this drove Wolfgang utterly and completely mad, physically transforming him into the werewolf he is today. With the princess no longer wanting to marry him, he turned to a life of crime, terrorizing the royal subjects and using his evil music as a weapon. The Golden Queen took note of this and realized that Wolfgang could make a powerful ally, if she could control his rage and keep him in line. And that’s a pretty big "if!". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | 3-A Name: Wolfgang Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Doom Raider, Werewolf, Undead Element Skylander, Sensei Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Necromancy (Summons waves of skeletal hands for his Sky-Chi), Sound Manipulation (Can use the bone harp to create physical manifestations of sound waves, and can summon waves of musical notes for his attacks), Mind Manipulation (Bone Harp can hypnotize opponents), Skilled Archer (is a Sensei Skylander of the Bowslinger class), Forcefield Creation (via Surround Sound) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to the Skylanders, Casually split a small moon in half. Can harm Skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog, who survived being at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption) | At least City level (Stronger than base Wolfgang) | Universe level (Comparable to SuperCharger vehicles, which are capable of defeating the The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, which gave him the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock, who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast, and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts), Speed Of Light with Sub-Woofer (Is comparable to supercharger vehicles, including the Sun Runner) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | Universal Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor who can tank volcanic eruptions with no damage; Survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up) | At least City level | Universe level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Bone Harp, Sub-Woofer Intelligence: At least Above Average Weaknesses: Is brash, arrogant, and hot-headed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Strike a Cord: Shoots musical arrows from his bone harp. *'Ultrasonic Supercharge:' Can charge for a larger and more powerful musical arrow. *'Song Stuck in my Head:' Enemies hit by arrows will take damage overtime. *'Encore:' While inside of a musical barrier, Wolfgang shoots three arrows at once. Knee Slide: Wolfgang slides on his knees like a rock star. *'Power Chord:' Creates a musical blast at the end of a knee slide. *'Lay Some Tracks:' Knee slide leaves behind a trail of music notes that damage and slow down enemies. *'Grand Finale:' By exiting a musical barrier with a knee slide, creates a huge explosion. *'Surround Sound:' At the end of a knee slide, Wolfgang creates a musical barrier that keeps enemies away. Song of the Underworld: Wolfgang summons a pair of speakers that generate soundwaves that damage enemies. *'Now and Stereo:' Summons three speakers instead of two, all of which last longer. *'Amp it Up:' Speakers will shoot musical arrows whenever Wolfgang does. Rock Concert: While midair, Wolfgang can slam down to create a big concert that damages enemies around him. Crowd Surfer: Wolfgang's Sensei Sky-Chi move. Wolfgang summons a wave of skeletal hands to crowd surf on, damaging enemies as he does so. Key: Base | Dark Wolfgang | Sub-Woofer Gallery SubWoofer.jpg|Wolfgang in the Sub-Woofer. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Werewolves Category:Undead Category:Musicians Category:Necromancers Category:Bow Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3